


My Voice

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: reference to suicide, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: Please note that this story is not suitable for most, please proceed with caution.





	My Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story is not suitable for most, please proceed with caution.

The world that surrounded me was nonexistent. It wasn’t cold nor warm, there was nothing. It was like trying to look out the back of your head. 

I floated around in this void, endless nothing greeting me at every step. A quest without purpose.

After what seemed like centuries of endless walking, I heard mumbling. It terrifying, I couldn’t figure out where the noise was comings from.

“What a pretty girl. He’s like a doll.”

The voices began to become audible whispers that gave off warmth.

“What a handsome boy. Her accent is pretty!”

Feeling their endless praise was like paradise, a sensation of warmth I haven’t felt is years swarmed me.

“You’re so good at drawing. What a fat-ass.”

A loud voice echoed, the whispers becoming louder and louder.

“What an idiot. You should wear makeup more often, maybe then girls would like you!”

The voices grew louder and louder with every insult. 

“Your face is too fat. Why are your teeth so crooked? Do you not clean your face?”

I swallowed hard, croaking out pitiful replies.

“I wash my face! I can handle myself just fine! I-“

“I would of thrown you in the river if you were my kid. You should swallow all the pills like he did.”

The voices were screaming and laughing, spewing their insults like venom. Within the chaos of mutating voices, I heard a familiar voice. My voice.

“You should just kill yourself.”

A mirror, the only thing it reflected was a kid. They had tangled brown hair that had split ends. Their head and cheeks were covered in acne. They were just a little too chubby for my liking. Their skin was too light and dark for my liking. Their teeth were too crooked for my. I wasn’t to my liking.

My fist curled when I looked at me, warm tears were my only comfort. My hand shook violently, repulsed by the ugly creature that stared back with the same hatred. Glass greeted my bleeding fist.

“W..where?”

I look up at the floating faces that hovered above me. Quickly I shoved my hand at my face. The same blue hand with long nails and white sleeves. I was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this story is a little different than my others (more of a vent piece to be honest). There are many grammatical errors throughout the piece because I just finished writing it. I’ll probably get around to fixing it up later, but for now enjoy. (If you notice anything up with the topic let me know so I can fix it)


End file.
